The Caped Crusader
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: The start of my Batman series. Batman confronts The Joker, who uses Bane to get to him. !NOT based off The Dark Knight! Rated PG-13
1. Batman Begins

After seeing The Dark Knight 4 times, I decided that I had to make my own Batman series, putting my own spin on things. So here is The Caped Crusader series. And, yes, the chapter title is a reference to the movie.

**THE CAPED CRUSADER**

1  
Batman Begins

A young Bruce Wayne walks out of a movie theater with his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"So, Bruce, what did you think of the movie?" Thomas asks. Just then, a mugger came, practically out of nowhere, and holds a gun at Thomas's head.

"Give me all the money you have!" the mugger demands. Thomas reaches into his wallet, but the mugger shoots him anyway. He then proceeds to shoot Martha. He points the gun at Bruce, but doesn't shoot. He just hesitates, then runs away.

15 YEARS LATER…

It is a normal night in Gotham City. Crime is everywhere. In an alleyway, one lady is being mugged.

"Help! I'm being mugged!" she screams.

"Shut up!" the mugger yells, and shoves the lady. The lady screams, but then…the mugger is pulled away. He is attacked, and is thrown back towards the lady, severely beaten up. The lady shrieks at the sight of Batman.

"You're safe now," he says. "Go, there's crime everywhere." The lady nods, then runs.

Batman returns to the Batcave, where he is greeted by Alfred.

"Hello, Bruce," he warmly greets.

"Hey, Alfred," Bruce greets back, taking off his Batman armor.

"More crime, I see."

"Yep. Alfred, why does there have to be so much crime in Gotham City?"

"Well," Alfred begins to explain, "some cities just have more crime than others."

"Yeah. You know what would help? Maybe a big signal in the sky that lets me know when there's a crime going on."

MEANWHILE…

A skinny man named Bane trains in his house. He set up a punching bag. He is weak, though, and the training has no effect on him. His wife enters the room.

"Don't worry, Bane. You'll eventually become strong," she tells him. She is very supporting of Bane.

"Well, at least I've got my smarts," Bane responds.

BACK AT THE BATCAVE…

Alfred checks the crime detecting computer. It shows a dot at the Gotham City Bank, "Bruce, we've got a bank robbery."

Bruce gears up as Batman.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE CAPED CRUSADER CHAPTER 2!**


	2. The Joker

In the last chapter, Bruce Wayne became Batman. Also, there was a bank robbery. Who robbed the bank? Find out now in

**THE CAPED CRUSADER**

2  
The Joker

A man carrying a sack of money runs out of the bank. Batman flies, using his cape (which stick out into wings), down at the robber and takes the sack. He flies into the bank and drops the money, quickly leaving.

MEANWHILE...

A man in clown make-up arrives at Wayne Manor. It is the Joker. He breaks down the door and confronts Alfred.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Alfred kindly asks. The Joker says nothing but simply walks toward Alfred. He takes out a gun. Alfred puts his hands up.

"You know where he is," The Joker says.

"I know where _who_ is?"

"Who? You know who. The Bat."

"The Bat? What are you talking about?"

"You know who. I tracked him down, and I know who he is."

"You want the truth?" Alfred yanks the gun from the Joker. "You'll have to beat it out of me." Batman flies in through an opening in the ceiling, almost like he knew the Joker was there.

"There's the Bat," the Joker comments on Batman's arrival. Batman punches the Joker, knocking him on the ground.

"The robbery was just a diversion," Batman angrily asks, "you wanted to come and kill Alfred while I wasn't here, isn't that true?" The Joker says nothing, he just laughs.

"Alfred?" Batman signals for something.

"I'll notify Gordon."

MEANWHILE...

Bane reads a paper which reads, "NEW STEROID, VENOM, DEEMED ILLEGAL." He crumples up the paper and throws it to the ground, "damn! I need something. If not Venom, then something like Venom!"

**WILL BANE GET VENOM? OR SOME VENOM-LIKE STEROID? WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE JOKER? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3!**

P.S. I know these chapters may be a bit short, but I'm looking for the right spots to put cliffhangers.


	3. Arkham Asylum

In the last chapter, Batman had his first fight with the Joker. Also, Bane wanted to get Venom, a steroid used to make any man very muscular and strong, which has been banned. Will Bane get the Venom? Find out now in

**THE CAPED CRUSADER**

3  
Arkham Asylum

The Joker laughs in a room in Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, District Attorney Harvey Dent flips a coin to decide where the Joker is sent.

"Heads, he stays here. Tails, he goes to a federal penetentary," he says to himself. He flips the coin. It turns up heads. Commissioner Gordon enters the room.

"Harvey, in an hour we'll be unveiling the Bat-Signal. You'll be there, right?" Gordon asks.

"Yes, Gordon. I'll be there."

"Good."

LATER THAT NIGHT...

The Bat-Signal is in the sky. Dozens of people crowd around in awe. Gordon and Harvey Dent are there. Gordon is giving a speech.

"Batman is truly a hero. In just the past 3 months, he has helped us capture many of Gotham's criminals. The crime rate has gone down, and Batman has helped us capture who we believe to be a dangerous madman, the Joker. This...is a gift to him from us, to let him know whenever there's crime. Batman, this is for you," Gordon says.

MEANWHILE, AT WAYNE MANOR...

Alfred hangs up the phone, and turns to Bruce. "Bruce, it seems Comissioner Gordon is giving Batman a present." Bruce gears up as Batman and flies toward the Bat-Signal.

"There he is now!" Gordon gets everyone's attention. Everyone looks toward Batman as he swoops down next to Gordon.

Batman speaks, "it's--" he is quickly interrupted by Jonathan Crane, who works at Arkham Asylum.

"Gordon," Crane states, "the Joker...has escaped."

"What?" Gordon surprisingly asks, "Batman, we--" he turns to Batman to see that he has disappeared.

**WHERE IS THE JOKER? WILL BATMAN PUT HIM BACK INTO ARKHAM? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4!**


	4. The Joker & Bane

In the last chapter, Gordon puts up the Bat-Signal, only to find out that the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum! Will Batman get the Joker sent back to Arkham? Find out now in

**THE CAPED CRUSADER**

4  
The Joker & Bane

Bane is lifting weights when the Joker enters his house. Bane drops the weights.

"Hey, freak! What are you doing here?" Bane asks. The Joker says nothing, but grabs Bane and shoves him against a wall.

"You want Venom? I can get you Venom...IF you do something for me," the Joker says.

"What do I have to do?"

"Bring the Bat to me. Don't kill him, though. I want to kill him...myself."

"Batman? Bring him to you so you can _kill_ him? Why? Batman is Gotham's hero."

"Yes, that's why I want to kill him. I want to see Gotham fall to pieces without it's precious Bat."

"I...I don't know...I'm not a criminal..."

"Well...if you don't want to...I could just kill you right now."

Bane starts to get angry, "I'm not gonna let you intimidate me! Just because I'm small? I've been training really hard the past few months, and I am powerful, so let me go. If I want Venom, I'll get it myself!" The Joker punches Bane in the face, hurting him.

"That intimidating enough?"

"You _promise_ you'll get me Venom?"

"To prove it, I'll get it before you bring me the Bat." The Joker leaves.

Out on the streets, the Joker is walking towards the company that manufactures Venom when he is attacked by Batman.

"There you are!" The Joker punches Batman. "I have a present for you, but you'll have to give me a little bit to..." he punches Batman again, "...wrap it up a bit!"

"Your ass is going to jail!" Batman angrily yells, punching the Joker. The Joker sprays soapy water into Batman's eyes via a mini-hose in his gloves. As Batman rubs his eyes in pain, the Joker runs away. Batman finally feels better and sees that the Joker has escaped. "Damn, he got away..." Batman exclaims. He flies away.

CLOSE TO THE COMPANY THAT MAKES VENOM...

"Almost there!" The Joker says to himself. He makes it to the door when he is confronted by Batman.

"You're not getting the Venom!" Batman slams the Joker against the wall. The Joker says nothing, but simply laughs. Batman punches the Joker.

"Why do you need the Venom anyway?" Batman yells, angrily.

"It's not for me," the Joker says.

"Who's it for?"

"That...is the question," the Joker laughs.

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE JOKER? WILL HE GET THE VENOM? OR WILL HE BE SENT BACK TO ARKHAM? OR WILL BATMAN KILL HIM? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5!**


End file.
